Little Star
by Jirinkey
Summary: Taehyung adalah bintang paling terang di kehidupan Jungkook, dan selamanya akan terus seperti itu. BTSFict, KookV! Jungkook x Taehyung. BL. DLDR. [warn: unbeta! beware of any typo(s) exist]
**Little Star**

.

.

 _top!_ Jungkook, _bottom!_ V

BL. DLDR.

.

.

Jungkook bertemu dengan Taehyung tentu bukan hanya karena kebetulan semata, semua sudah ditakdirkan.

"Hei, bocah, kau mau mati ya?" ucapan sarkastik milik Taehyung menjadi kesan pertama pertemuan mereka, Jungkook yang saat itu sedang sibuk dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip di jari-jarinya menoleh cepat kearah Taehyung.

Dan di bawah sinar rembulan tepat pada pukul sepuluh lewat delapan belas menit, mata bulat Jungkook bertemu dengan mata tajam Taehyung.

"Apa pedulimu?"

Taehyung tertawa dengan _sangat_ terpaksa begitu mendengar jawaban dari Jungkook, "Rokokmu—" tangan kurus Taehyung memukul tangan kanan Jungkook dengan keras hingga rokok yang mula-mula diapit jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Jungkook jatuh ke tanah, kemudian pemuda berambut cokelat itu melanjutkan perkataannya, "itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Kau mau mati hanya karena rokok? _Huh_?"

Mata bulat Jungkook memicing, ia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tidak suka, "Kenapa kau yang repot? Ini kehidupanku, tidak usah ikut campur." Jungkook berucap dengan nada dingin, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi tiga batang rokok.

"Kau benar-benar seorang bocah bodoh yang tidak mau diatur,"

"Keras kepala,"

"Tidak peduli dengan sesama,"

"Tidak mempunyai sifat kemanusiaan,"

"Kurang ajar,"

"Arogan,"

"Na—YA!"

Jungkook tersenyum miring saat melihat ekspresi wajah Taehyung yang lucu, ia baru saja memasukkan sebuah gumpalan struk belanja miliknya kedalam mulut besar laki-laki berambut cokelat itu dan lihatlah ekspresinya sekarang. Lucu sekali.

"Ah, menjijikkan. Kau ini gila atau apa?" seru Taehyung sambil terus mengipasi lidahnya, padahal semua orang di dunia pun tahu itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

Decakan kesal keluar dari mulut Jungkook setelah itu, "Karenamu aku sudah tidak _mood_ merokok lagi, ah, sialan," Jungkook mengecilkan suaranya saat ia mulai mengumpat, sedangkan lawan bicaranya masih menatapnya garang.

"Omong-omong, namaku Jungkook."

"Memangnya aku bertanya?"

"Tidak bisakah kau memberitahu namamu juga? Kau benar-benar orang yang suka berdebat ya,"

"Ya, ya, ya, namaku Taehyung. Sudah, kan?"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Hari demi hari, Jungkook sudah mulai berubah semenjak dirinya lebih sering bertemu Taehyung di perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Sudah tidak ada lagi Jungkook yang memalsukan identitas hanya untuk masuk ke dalam club malam, tidak ada lagi Jungkook yang sering mabuk, tidak ada lagi Jungkook yang senang merokok, tidak ada lagi Jungkook yang sering memainkan perempuan. Tidak ada lagi Jungkook yang nakal.

"Hyung, apa cita-citamu?"

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan berdua menuju rumah masing-masing, dan baru dua hari yang lalu mereka menyadari kalau mereka adalah tetangga. Sebuah _kebetulan_?

Taehyung berfikir sejenak, "Dulu aku ingin menjadi _superman_ , kau tahu, kan? Dia kuat, suka menolong orang, selalu memberantas kejahatan," Jungkook hanya diam sambil mendengarkan celotehan Taehyung, "tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku bahagia!"

Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung, tinggi mereka sejajar dan dengan begitu pula Jungkook dapat mencium bau shampoo yang digunakan Taehyung, "Hanya itu?"

Wajah Taehyung menoleh kearah kanan dengan cepat, matanya bertemu lagi dengan mata Jungkook, senyum simpul pun terukir di wajah manis Taehyung lalu ia mengangguk mantap, "Eung, bagaimana denganmu, Kook?" Jungkook buru-buru menatap kedepan, bertatapan mata langsung dengan Taehyung membuat kinerja jantungnya tak beraturan.

"Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia," jawab Jungkook pasti, lima sekon kemudian tawa keras Taehyung terdengar, "Kenapa ucapanmu terdengar menggelikan di telingaku? Astaga, untuk apa kau membuatku bahagia?" tanya Taehyung di sela tawanya.

Tangan Jungkook bergerak ke belakang kepalanya lalu mengusap tengkuknya canggung, " _Yah_ , hanya ingin." Jawaban bodoh, rutuk Jungkook dalam hati.

Kekehan Taehyung kembali terdengar, ia kemudian menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan, "Tidak usah." Jungkook hanya diam, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kau tidak ada niatan bertanya ' _kenapa, hyung?_ 'seperti itu?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan mata berbinar lucu, Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Baik, baik. Kenapa, hyung?" nada suara Jungkook yang dibuat-buat membuat Taehyung tertawa.

"Karena keberadaanmu itu sendiri adalah kebahagiaan untukku."

Oh, sejak kapan mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang menghabiskan kencan di Namsan Tower? Astaga.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Jungkook-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook menatap wajah cemas Taehyung dengan tatapan lembut, "Aku oke, memang kenapa?"

Sorot mata Taehyung menjadi lebih tajam, "Kau terlihat seperti banyak pikiran, apa Han-ssaem menghukummu lagi?" nada khawatir masih terdengar jelas di setiap kata yang dilontarkan pemuda berwajah manis itu.

"Bukan, aku—memang banyak yang kupikirkan," Jungkook mendesah lemas, "aku bingung, hyung." Taehyung segera saja menggeser tempat duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Jungkook, "Ceritakan saja."

Tangan Jungkook yang sedari tadi bergerak gelisah digenggam erat oleh Taehyung, seolah pemuda itu sedang menyalurkan semangat, "Aku takut," gumam Jungkook pelan, ini pertama kalinya ia bilang 'takut' di depan Taehyung selama tiga bulan mereka ber _teman_.

"Tidak apa, tidak akan ada yang bisa menakutimu kecuali Tuhan."

Senyuman Taehyung benar-benar bekerja sebagai obat penenang bagi Jungkook, rasanya senyum Taehyung bekerja layaknya ekstasi yang memberikannya euphoria tanpa batas, Jungkook menyukainya.

Sepuluh sekon untuk berpikir, kemudian Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

 _Inhale_ _—_ "Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Wajah Taehyung terlihat tenang, senyuman lebar seketika tercetak di wajahnya, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak menjadi kekasih saja?"

Bisa dipastikan Jungkook tidak akan bisa tidur semalaman hari ini.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sudah terhitung tujuh ratus dua puluh sembilan hari Jungkook dan Taehyung menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih. Dan besok mereka sudah menginjak tahun kedua.

Selayaknya pasangan biasa, mereka menghabiskan hari-hari dengan tangan saling bertautan, canda tawa menemani kencan mereka, saling ada disaat membutuhkan.

Jungkook sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa dan Taehyung bekerja di sebuah café milik sahabatnya, mereka masih sama seperti dulu, masih sering berdebat walaupun berakhir dengan Taehyung yang tertawa karena ekspresi Jungkook yang lucu, masih sering bertengkar walaupun berakhir dengan permintaan maaf Jungkook bersama sekotak makanan ringan untuk Taehyung.

Bagi Jimin, sahabat Taehyung dan Jungkook, mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama oleh Tuhan.

"Jungkook-ah, kau benar-benar yakin? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Seokjin, salah satu teman kakak Jungkook, bertanya dengan nada ragu, Jungkook mengangguk cepat.

Hening selama beberapa detik sebelum Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisikan cincin didalamnya, "Aku sudah cukup umur, kan?" ucapan mantap Jungkook hanya diangguki oleh Seokjin, walaupun yang lebih tua masih sedikit ragu karena Jungkook masih mahasiswa dan pekerjaan pas-pasan Taehyung tidak bisa menjamin biaya hidup mereka kelak.

Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah memikirkan matang-matang soal lamarannya pada Taehyung besok, lagipula orang tua mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal dan justru mendukung hubungan keduanya.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah pertama, negaranya masih menentang pernikahan sesama jenis dan Jungkook berpikir untuk membawa Taehyung menikah di luar negeri seperti Belanda, mungkin?

Kedua, Jungkook masih disibukkan dengan tugas dari dosen, dan juga pelanggan café Taehyung meningkat di musim dingin, rasanya tidak ada waktu untuk pergi ke luar negeri lalu melangsungkan pernikahan disana.

Jungkook berpikir untuk yang kesekian kalinya, cincin sudah siap, mental pun sudah siap, waktu lah yang menjadi penghalang.

Selalu seperti ini, batinnya.

"Lebih baik, setelah kau selesai kuliah saja, Kook-ah. Kau bisa menafkahi Taehyung juga banyak waktu untuk kalian berdua, kau hanya perlu bersabar."

Jungkook memasukkan kotak kubus itu kedalam tasnya lagi, "Entahlah, aku hanya merasa aku harus segera melamar Taehyung sebelum ia terlambat." Seokjin menatapnya bingung, toples berisi makanan kering ia letakkan di meja makan kediaman Jeon.

"Terlambat?"

"Aku tidak yakin, hyung—oh, sebentar, Jimin-hyung menelfon."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook lalu menggenggamnya erat, tangan Jungkook pun juga membalas genggaman tangan Taehyung.

"Hyung," suara serak Jungkook terdengar, "apa kau ingin tidur?" tanyanya kemudian, Taehyung mengangguk pelan, matanya terasa sangat berat sekarang.

Jungkook mengusap rambut lembut Taehyung pelan, ia tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu aku akan bercerita dan kau akan tidur nyenyak setelah ini." ucapan Jungkook hanya direspon dengan gumaman kecil oleh Taehyung.

"Tutuplah matamu, hyung."

Taehyung segera mengikuti perintah Jungkook, kemudian ia kembali mendengar suara Jungkook, "Ingat saat kita pertama bertemu?" Jungkook terkekeh kecil.

"Kau memarahiku karena aku merokok, dan apa kau tahu kenapa aku dengan lancang menanyakan namamu di akhir perdebatan kita?"

Taehyung hanya diam, membiarkan Jungkook melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Karena wajahmu membuatku tertarik untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh, hyung," Jungkook kembali mengusap rambut cokelat Taehyung, "Saat aku pertama kali melihat senyum persegi panjangmu, kurasa aku sudah memiliki segala yang ada di dunia."

Senyuman kecil tercetak di wajah Taehyung, "Saat kau tertidur dengan nyenyak di lenganku, aku tidak peduli kalaupun ototku terasa kaku keesokan harinya," kali ini Jungkook mengecup tangan kurus Taehyung, "sepanjang malam pun aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu barang sedetik pun."

"Kau begitu indah, hyung, kurasa napasku bisa berhenti saat ini juga."

Senyuman Jungkook belum pudar dari wajah tampannya, "Kau adalah cintaku, kau adalah segalanya, kau adalah bidadari yang jatuh dari surga," Jungkook tiba-tiba tertawa saat menyadari perkataannya barusan.

"Kedua mataku, hidupku, kau mencurinya dariku—"

Suara nyaring elektrokardiogram di samping ranjang Taehyung tidak membuat Jungkook berhenti berbicara.

"dan kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, hyung? Hyung!" Jungkook meronta saat mata Taehyung tertutup sempurna dan badan kurus penuh luka itu terbujur kaku.

Jimin yang melihat pemandangan miris itu segera memanggil dokter, air mata yang ia tahan pun tumpah. Sahabat baiknya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan Jimin yakin Jungkook tidak akan baik-baik saja kedepannya.

"Hyung, aku berniat melamarmu hari ini! Kenapa kau dengan bodohnya menyelamatkan anak kecil, hah?! Hyung! Bangun!" Jungkook terus memberontak bahkan saat beberapa dokter dan Jimin menahannya.

"Jimin-hyung, Taehyung _ie_ -hyung bilang ingin tidur bukan meninggalkaku!" wajah Jungkook kini basah dengan air mata, begitu pula dengan Jimin.

Jimin memeluk Jungkook dari belakang, mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu dengan segala cara.

"Taehyung sudah menjadi bintang paling terang, Kook, relakan dia."

 **FIN**

 **a/n: BACA SAMPE BAWAH, MASIH ADA OMAKE.**

Omong-omong, ini ff buat salam perpisahan karena aku mau hiatus, udah kelas akhir, mau UN nih bulan depan, minta doanya ya wkwk 8"D

Dan maaf kalau ff ini mengecewakan :)

 **OMAKE**

"Taetae-hyung, kau menangis?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada mengejek, pemuda berambut blonde di sampingnya menatap jengkel kearah Jungkook. "Ini film sedih, kau saja yang tidak punya perasaan!"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penyataan kekasihnya itu, "Hanya karena pemeran di film itu memiliki nama yang sama dengan kita, kau harus menonton film penuh adegan menggelikan seperti ini berulang kali?" ucapan sarkasme Jungkook sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Taehyung, lagipula Taehyung yakin Jungkook tidak benar-benar meledeknya.

"Bayangkan kalau aku bernasib sama seperti 'Taehyung' di film tadi! Apa kau juga akan seperti 'Jungkook'?" kata Taehyung menggebu-gebu, Jungkook lalu menyumpal mulut Taehyung dengan buah apel, "Seperti ini? Adegannya sama seperti saat Jungkook menyumpal mulut Taehyung dengan struk belanjaan."

Taehyung memukul kepala Jungkook, "Kurang ajar!" Jungkook tertawa lalu mengusak rambut blonde Taehyung, "Hei, Taetae-hyung, aku jadi bingung kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu." Jungkook mengeluarkan penyataan sembari menarik tangan Taehyung dan membuat pemuda kurus itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Karena takdir, Jungkook _ie_."

 **FINISH!**

 **p.s:** buat yang kurang paham, jadi yang meninggal di cerita awal bukan TaeKook melainkan karakter film yang 'kebetulan' nama perannya sama kayak Taehyung dan Jungkook, terus yang di omake itu baru TaeKook _asli_ , haha, imajinasiku liar banget ya, maaf kalau gak paham. Aku emang gini, suka bikin ff ribet gak jelas gitu XD


End file.
